Secrets of the Moonlight Flower
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: Naruto falls asleep in a meadow of flowers only to wake in a world where things happened a little differently. GaaNaru.


_GOOODDDD MORNING MR COMPUTER! Its nice to see you on this fine day. Today you are going to help me write a story. Just wait I'll ask my mum for a word……. Turns out the word she said was: Flowers. So I am going to try an write a story about flowers. Maybe MAGICAL flowers!! Yeahhhhhh!!! *eyes glitter with the possibilities*_

_Anyway on with the story._

_**DISCLAIMER**__; In no way do I own Naruto nor do I get any profit out of writing this story. The plot line is mine though…. Well when I think of a plot it will be mine. _

* * *

**-Secrets of the Moonlight Flower-**

**Chapter one:**

**Dreams really do come true**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, where magic could be held in your hands and where demons and wizards existed, there lived a boy. This boy was a small one. He was the smallest of the boys in his family. He and his family lived in a meadow with the most beautiful flowers scattered along the ground of the meadow. They were called moonlight flowers because if you were quiet and if your mind was clear you could hear them singing, Not everyone can hear the singing of the moonlight flowers. You had to have an open mind and ear to hear their songs. The previously mentioned young boy, had blue eyes that rivalled the bluest of blue skies and had blonde hair that was so fine that it could mistaken for sunlight, except that it stuck up in all directions and appeared to be attached to the young boys head. This young blonde boy's name was Naruto. He was a fox demon. Naturally, being a demon people feared him and had outcasted both him and his 'family' into the world outside of the village.

Naruto didn't mind though. He was not the demon or monster people believed him to be. He was a gentle caring soul and his innocence and purity seemed contagious. He never felt the need to speak, so he didn't. Only on occasions but only when absolutely necessary. To pass time he would sit on the meadow of flowers and listen to them whisper the secrets of the world to the moon. They would whisper to him too. He told them things. About himself, about his family. They listened.

Being a fox demon he did have some fox traits, like the fact that he had a pair of foxy ears poking out from his blonde hair and he had nine bushy orange tails that swirled behind him. His face was neither manly nor girly. It was just.. right.

Naruto loves his family, all of his brothers and sisters but he also loved the moonlight flowers. He loved their stories. He loved their smell. He loved the look, even the taste of the flowers.

One day, he had fallen asleep in the flowers and he had a dream. It was a dream about another world. He was there. So was his brother, Gaara. The racoon demon. In his dream he was sitting on a bed of moonlight flowers watching a screen with him and a man with a funny hair cut on it. He felt like he should know the mans name. It was something like……Scarecrow.

He and the scarecrow were talking about something called the 'chuunin exams'it sounded important. They were in a room with others, watching a black screen that was on one of the walls of the room. Finally two names appeared on the screen it said,

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

The dream him and a brown-haired boy, who must have been named Kiba, stood in the middle of what he now noticed was a gathering. He was a curious fox and as he watched the pair fight his curiosity grew. He wondered why the flowers would show him this. He wondered what he was like in that world. He wondered why he was trying to punch the dog boy, he didn't like violence but in this world he seemed to need it, want it. He wondered what would happen if he reached out to his dream self. And so he did.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a cement ground. He could hear the voice of the dog boy telling him something about being hokage. Naruto was confused. He couldn't feel the weight of his tail on his spine. Was it not there?

He stood. He looked around. Naruto appeared to be in his dream. He bit his hand. He felt the pain. It must be real then.

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself. The dog boy, Kiba, heard his question and answered him.

"You're here to get your ass kicked, Blondie!"

Naruto frowned. He felt something warm sliding down his face. He lifted his hand up to touch it. He brought it to his eyes. Blood? Why was he bleeding?

He looked around the podium-like room to all the worried faces of his must-be comrades to the hard stoic faces of his enemies. He saw a familiar face among those of his 'enemies'. His brother, Gaara. Gaara was missing his tail too. Even though Gaara wasn't his _actual _brother in this world or in the other no one in his family were actually related but demons needed to stick together or else they would have to suffer the consequence of living alone.

"OI BLONDIE!! How hard did you hit your head anyway? Didn't you hear me? I said I was going to be hokage!!!"

Was he trying to make him angry? He didn't even know what the hokage was but he felt as though he should at least give the boy some sort of answer.

"Oh.. Ok then." He looked over to see the startled face of the boy. "Kiba isn't it?" His voice sounded huskier than the light one from his other world. He looked down at the pool of blood. When he saw his reflection he knew it was him…. But it wasn't him at the same time. The boy in the reflection actually looked like a human boy. Well besides the thin black whisker-like scars that ran along his cheeks.

"You know it is baka! What are you trying to do? Embarrass me? 'Cause it isn't working!" Kiba said with held chin held high. "My mum told me about you! She said you were a monster! A _demon_!"

Naruto felt his curiosity and confusion peek as he noticed all the adults in the room flinch at the accusation. Why did this Kiba.. Think that would hurt him? He was a demon after all, obviously!

"I know, silly! You think I wouldn't of noticed that I was a demon?" Naruto said with ease. The elder humans in the rooms mouths dropped. Only a little but he still noticed them fall in shock. Maybe he wasn't supposed to know he was a demon? What a strange world this was. "Why am I here? Is there a reason the flowers brought me here?"

Kiba gave him a funny look, "Oh my god, he's gone round the bend! Oh well what do you expect from a stupid blonde?" This doggy-looking boy was really starting to get on his nerves. "Is this some kind of distraction? YOU AREN'T GONNA WIN THAT EASILY!" Kiba shouted and threw a dozen metal kunai at him but Naruto wasn't even looking. He was staring straight at a boy with blood red hair and a familiar face. The boy was staring stoically right back at him.

A pink haired girl leaned over the railings of the podium and shouted at him.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!!"

With out breaking eye contact Naruto back-handed the kunai away. At least his powers still seemed to work. He heard some of the other people gasp at his obvious display of power. Kiba just growled and tried again, this time Naruto broke eye contact and squatted. The kunai flew right over his head. He looked over at Kiba and said,

"Your starting to annoy me. Its hard enough trying to figure out why I'm here without you trying to kill me."

In a flash he was in front of Kiba,

"I'm sorry about this but don't worry it'll ware off in 10 minutes."

Before anyone could even blink Naruto raised a finger that was surrounded by red chakra to Kiba's forehead and Kiba fell to the ground in a heap. Some of the people in the room looked at him in a stunned disbelief. What was the big deal?

Kiba was only _temporarily _paralysed.

He looked around at the stunned faces of the other ninja. He wished he had a moonlight flower with him to tell him a story or to help him out of his current predicament. Suddenly a beautifully glowing white flower seemed to appear from thin air and into his hand. As he looked down at the hand holding the flower he noticed the large amount of _orange _attached to his body. Where was his nice, white silk kimono?

"Due to the fact the Inuzuka Kiba is no longer able to compete in this match, I declare Uzumaki Naruto the winner." A man who looked very sick said in a raspy voice. A wooping sound came from a boy with incredibly large and bushy eyebrows then he heard a growling. Naruto looked down to see a small, white and brown puppy standing in front of his masters body growling protectively. How had he not noticed him before?

"Naruto come up here!" He looked up to see the scarecrow man standing at the railing beckoning him over. The white haired man must have been his sensei or something similar by the way he held so much authority in his voice. The pink one must have been a team mate of sorts by the way she had a worried look in her face and was standing closer to the mysterious, white haired man than any of the other children or teachers. The other children were probably no older than he was supposed to be, they might of been teenagers. They seemed worried for him or maybe it was for the dog boy behind him. He made the decision that they must have been his friends or something.

He looked over to Gaara then back at the other man who had half his face covered in a material mask and was giving him a look of confusion and curiosity. Naruto started walking towards the white haired man but then faltered and looked down at the flower in his hand and slowly turned so he was facing Gaara. He walked gracefully over to the other boy. When he was only an arms length away from the other boy, he held out the beautiful flower. The boy looked at the blindingly white flower then back up at Naruto's face. The stony red-head hesitantly reached out his hand and took the flower. Naruto smiled and let go of the flower. As soon as he did the flower went from pure white to blood red. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where has all of your innocence gone? Is there no more purity left in you?" Naruto asked Gaara in a clear voice. The silence that came after was almost deafening.

Everyone was looking at him in disbelief except Gaara who only had a hardly noticeable widening of the eyes before his face went back to as stoic as it was before. Is this why Naruto was here? Was he here to help Gaara? He turned away from the slightly taller redhead and walked along the path towards the stairs, all the while thinking of how he used to look. He thought of his glowing blonde hair, his nine fluffy tails, his pointy orange and white tipped ears and his large startlingly blue eyes. He had made it down the stairs and was now making his way over to the other side where his team mates stood in awed silence.

He thought hard about what he used to wear and every step he took the orange mass of clothing dissolved away only to be replaced by a soft white silk kimono with an orange obi and long sleeves that fell passed his hands. The silk kimono stopped just over the knees and the top half was loose but not so loose as to be able to see the blondes chest completely but just so the collar bone and a decent amount of skin was showing. It was a very beautiful kimono, he always thought so anyway. He concentrated on his old ears and tails. He felt a tail growing out from the bottom of his spine and his hair shifting and making room for his ears to sit. Finally he concentrated on his previous body and facial features. As he walked up the stairs Naruto's features morphed into those of a fox demon, as did his body. The last thing left to change was his hair. He felt in getting lighter in weight, brighter in colour and the teensiest bit longer. He was only a few feet away from his 'sensei' now. His sensei had his eyes wide open, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they fell right out of his head. The room was totally silent all that was heard was the sound of Naruto's bare feet touching the ground. Not even the medics, who had come to collect Kiba moved or made a sound.

Finally Naruto stopped in front of his sensei. Who had composed himself again back to his cool self. Though you could still feel the small waves of anxiousness and curiosity roll from him. At least Naruto knew why those flowers bought him here.

To the other people in the room Naruto looked very different but had hardly changed other than in clothes and the fact he now had two fox ears and nine fox tails and maybe in personality but it was too early to determine. The others took in the way he was dressed and the way he looked neither male nor female. He just looked.... Perfect. He looked up at his sensei. Smiled at the thought that he wouldn't mind seeing under that mask of his. To think that this all started out by him falling asleep in a meadow of flowers. To think this was nothing but a dream not 30 minutes before. He smirked to himself. I guess dreams really do come true. Just not in the way you'd expect them to.

* * *

_I decided to sit down and write whatever came to mind. I made it up as I went and I believed it turned out pretty average but hopefully it'll get better as the story goes on. I tried to make it with as little cliché-ness as I could. If that makes sense._

_**Review **__if you feel its worth it or if you have a few minutes to spare._


End file.
